Velociraptor Nublarensis
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the nublarensis raptor ' '“the cunning hunters of south Isla Sorna” ''' '''One of the very first cloned species of dinosaurs by InGen, they are one of the most dangerous, said by eyewitnesses. They are the most well-known out of all the variant, the Isla Nublar populations is extinct. but the Isla Sorna, is unknown, like the other dinosaur populations, on whether they live on the other Five Deaths is still unknown. Breed: '''Velociraptor Nublarensis '''Full Name: Velociraptor Ingensis Nublarensis Location And Era: Asia, Late Cretaceous Lifespan: 42 years Status: unknown Population: unknown Top Speed: 60 mph Ecological Niche: small hunter Average Height: 6 feet Average Length: '''13 feet '''Average Weight: '''180 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: This subspecies seemed to be more aggressive with their own species and did not have tight nit family packs but rough edged groupings of 5 or more individuals even then they will usually fight each other. Vocalization: they are also among the most vocal of Isla Sorna's bestiary, capable of communicating with over 2,000 different sounds including barks, hisses, chirps and screams. Diet: Carnivore; Velociraptor are specialist predators who employ the use of packs and strategy to bring down prey as big as themselves. They secretly stalk their prey from within the shadows of provided cover, and when the moment comes, they will spring out of hiding to launch an ambush, rushing at their prey as they chase it across the land using quick bursts of speed. Upon catching up, they will latch onto it from all directions, utilizing their teeth and sharp claws to rip into the victim, causing excess bleeding until the prey is brought down. With smaller prey, a lone raptor will pin it's victim to the ground with it's claws, then kill by biting the neck and suffocating it. In some cases, solitary V. Nublarensis will also even break the necks of their small prey with a bite and twist maneuver. V.nublarensis preferably hunt medium and large prey items when traveling in packs. Observed sightings show that hadrosaurs are their most favored source of food. they’re favorite prey includes Parasaurolophus. Large Ceratopsians and Stegosaurs are sometimes included in the V.nublarensis diet, along with Pachycephalosaurs. Large Sauropods and Ankylosaurs on the other hand are avoided but the Juveniles are far game. Solitary raptors exclusively only hunt smaller targets, with their favored prey being pachycephalosaurus, Gallimimus and small Ceratopsians. Range: Isla Sorna And Isla Nublar. Habitat: velociraptor nublarensis is one of the Main velociraptor packs. The southern based species V.nublarensis population is found around the Campo De Trabaiadores. They also make their nests in old buildings around and hunt in the grasslands. The raptors living so close to human enclosures has provoked many casualties. some solitary raptors can also be found in the Caverns. Velociraptor fossils have all been located in what was once an arid landscape with mostly sand dunes, and only the occasional stream. DNA Interpolation: (87%) pure velociraptor Mongoliensis DNA (9.7) african reed frog DNA (0.3%) deinonychus antirrhopus DNA. Predators: '''Despite their status as successful predators, Velociraptor must constantly compete for prey and hunting grounds with other carnivores of various sizes. To this end, they seek to avoid competition by hunting during specific times. They usually hunt at early times in the day such as dawn, but mostly tend to hunt at night. During the day, Velociraptor is frequently undermined by the larger predators that live in the North and South regions of the island. They tend to lose kills to the tyrannosaurs more often than any other predator they encounter. Other predators such as Carnotaurus and Ceratosaurus, aare also known to bully them away from their kills. However, the two greatest enemies of Velociraptor are Dilophosaurus and Large packs of compies these attacks mostly happe In areas where the three species coexist, competition over the same prey is known to occur. Violent confrontations between Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor have been recorded on a number of occasions, including one such encounter in which a lone raptor was mobbed and mauled by a pack of Dilophosaurus when it crossed into their territory, with the raptor dying from it's injuries a few hours later. Compsognathus on the other hand is often seen harassing Velociraptor and even raiding their nests, killing their offspring to eliminate competition. However, there are rare times where Velociraptor will mob compsognathus at kills when hungry or even chase them away from their territory. While often seen but not always recorded, fights between tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor can also occur. During the night, while they still contend with Dilophosaurus and compsognathus, they also meet competition from other nocturnal predators such as carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus And baryonyx. '''Site: They used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Avian Influenza, Avian pox, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: Raptors mate for life. Couples within a pack will typically take the alpha pair's lead to mate at the same time, so females lay their eggs together. This boosts the chances of their offspring surviving and encourages socialization between juveniles. over a period of 42 days the female will lay a clutch of 10-15 eggs which all members are incharge of watching over till hatching, some of the hatchlings after spending some time with the pack will either leave or stay. Nests are built quite close to one another, often in difficult to reach areas far from the stomping grounds of much bigger predators. The chicks are able to move about with the adults soon after hatching, but being too young to accompany the adults on hunts, they are hidden in burrows or other small, cramped spaces where they wait until the adults return. The adults store regurgitated meat in their crops specifically to feed the young, and the alpha's chicks always take priority. Eggs and young are cared for in nesting communities, in which all the adults of a pack will take turns in caring for one another's young. The chicks, while small and vulnerable, are kept in dens dug by the adults or other animals to keep them safe from large predators, and are fed on meat regurgitated by the adults. As the young grow, they begin to hunt small prey, such as lizards, mammals, and invertebrates, 5,000 lbs per square inch bite force and can jump about 30-40 ft long. Summary: velociraptors grow at an astonishing rate, becoming lethal to a man in about eight months.They’re also very intelligent being able to set traps in coordinate cooperation Velociraptor with the rest of the group. Velociraptors have a good scent, Vision and hearing. Making them lethal predators. Like all of the dinosaurs, was created by InGen scientists inside a compound on Isla Sorna. First cloned in 1986, it was one of the first dinosaurs that InGen had successfully cloned. After the incident on Isla Nublar, Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, causing the workers to evacuate and ultimately abandon the island. Just as they were departing, many of the dinosaurs were freed by the workers, including Velociraptor. The Velociraptors are among the deadliest and the most intelligent of carnivorous dinosaurs cloned by InGen. Pack-hunters, Velociraptors stalk their prey slowly and patiently. One member of the pack will deliberately show itself, unnerving the victim in order to distract it from the oncoming attack from the other raptors hidden at the victims' sides and rear. A raptor's claws are used in conjunction with its teeth to rip and tear into the victim's flesh, inflicting terrible wounds from which it dies a slow, painful death through blood-loss or shock. A raptor may also employ its claws as hooks to climb up onto the bodies of large prey in order to reach the more vulnerable areas, such as the neck or spine. Raptors have powerful hind legs which give them the ability to run at speeds of up to 60 miles per hour on open land as well as leap to incredible heights. They can also issue powerful kicks to send its killer claw slicing through the belly of its victim, spilling the intestines. Nublarensis raptors have been known to kill for sport and seem to take great delight in making their prey suffer. A telltale Velociraptor's kill is often torn and shredded beyond recognition. One of the Park's biggest surprises, no one - including Hammond - seems to know what to do with the cunning Raptor. Until some final decision can be reached, the creature remains segregated from the other dinosaurs in its own pen. The Raptor has proven to be of great interest to the scientists in Genetics, whose numerous experiments upon the creature reflect a desire to learn more about its dark motivations. A swift predator with long claws and sharp teeth, the "Raptor" was originally intended as dinner for the more popular Tyrannosaur. While its larger counterpart has adopted a more sedentary lifestyle, however, the flat-snouted Raptor has grabbed the limelight. With surprising smarts, disproportionately large eyes and a love of the hunt, this beast has both amazed and terrified the Park's visitors. Velociraptor is one of the most dangerous dinosaurs in the park. They are smaller compared to most of the carnivores but just as fearsome. They are extremely intelligent, about as intelligent as a Chimpanzee. They possess problem solving capabilities and use them often when trying to find a way out of their enclosures. They can easily climb damaged fence or low security fence. In the wild, the raptors defeated the Lysine contingency by eating lysine rich animals.8 Like all the carnivorous dinosaurs, Velociraptor lived in the center of Isla Sorna. In particular, they were known to have resided in the Long Grass and the Village,8 the interior of Isla Sorna serving as their nesting sites.30 With them being said to be the most aggressive and not vocalizing as much as the types. Like every type, they pack hunted but were the most basic in strategy, with the most complex being with one being a distraction and another attacking from the side. They also shown displaced aggressive behavior towards pack mates, with The Big One actually killing all of the seven other original clones except two, a behavior not seen in nature much. Like most of the other variants, they’ll imprint on the first creature they see, may that creature be another Raptor or a human. According to Jurassic Park’s Game Warden, Robert Muldoon, they were lethal at eight months since hatching, able to run up to sixty miles per hour, “astonishing jumpers,” “They are extremely intelligent, even problem-solving, especially the Big One.” Their intelligence have been proven, with them “testing the fences for weaknesses,” quote from Muldoon. After doing research, I have found some extraordinary truths behind their behavior. Their lack of intelligence was truly confusing, with the wild individuals on Sorna showing an increase in complex pack-hunting tactics and the use of vocalization, yet the ones on Nublar not showing these. But to explain this, we’ll have to look at a couple other highly intelligent animal species: wolves and humans. Like humans, Raptors have evolved more complex problem-solving skills, better memory, and increased pack tactics. But these skills come at a price; unlike instinct-based knowledge, these need to be taught by another individual. The ones at Jurassic Park needed to be taught on how to properly pack hunt, on how to communicate, and on what is a safe meal and what isn’t. Now according to accounts, both written and eyewitness-based, the Raptors shown an aggression specifically towards humans, with them killing human but not eating them. This behavior is again explained via similar accounts. The Raptors were mistreated multiple times, with them being in a not proper enclosure to release energy (explaining their messing eating behaviors), they were punished via electrical shocks when trying to escape a transport cage; which had the Raptor awake and showing no signs of being tranquilized in the first place, (explaining a reason for their hatred, which has been seen in wolves and other canines, along with other animals), they were also feed via crane, which they did destroy most of the time (another reason behind their hatred, they have only built a semi-positive relationship with the crane that feeds them, and even that is poor), and finally in their enclosure, they had mainly jungle-based foliage to provide cover and shelter, yet the wild population of these variant on Isla Sorna were found mainly in grassland (making the animals stressed and more aggressive). The other population, which are found primarily on Isla Sorna, lived primary in the grassland, hiding and stalking prey through the tall grass. Here they had the proper amount of cover and the space needed for their natural, everyday lives. Like the other population, they did hunt humans when a group of them ran through their hunting grounds and when Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, and Kelly Malcolm entered another part of their hunting grounds: An abandoned facility where they could hunt prey via the building themselves. Here they have shown an increase in intelligence but in-fighting between species was common. In one case, when one fell on to another, a fight between the two began, but it is assumed that fighting between them was more along the lines of a dominancy battle than the ones on Isla Nublar. V.nublarensis is noted to have a strict and semi-social interaction when in packs. Females and males are both seen to be brutal, particularly when asserting dominance among the ranks. Packs that are led by a mated pair are relegated to being subordinate under the leadership of both alphas, who also have full control over breeding rights. Members who threaten their authority or get out of line are immediately attacked and sometimes killed in retaliation, while nomads will immediately challenge alphas for leadership. Young are cared for at an early age until they reach full maturity, during which the leaders evict them from the pack, forcing the youngsters to form groups of their own. They have high intelligence, having the ability to solve basic puzzles such as opening doors and testing weaknesses in fences. The Velociraptors are among the deadliest and the most intelligent of carnivorous dinosaurs cloned by InGen. Pack-hunters, Velociraptors stalk their prey slowly and patiently. One member of the pack will deliberately show itself, unnerving the victim in order to distract it from the oncoming attack from the other raptors hidden at the victims' sides and rear. A raptor's claws are used in conjunction with its teeth to rip and tear into the victim's flesh, inflicting terrible wounds from which it dies a slow, painful death through blood-loss or shock. A raptor may also employ its claws as hooks to climb up onto the bodies of large prey in order to reach the more vulnerable areas, such as the neck or spine. Raptors have powerful hind legs which give them the ability to run at speeds of up to 60 miles per hour on open land as well as leap to incredible heights. They can also issue powerful kicks to send its killer claw slicing through the belly of its victim, spilling the intestines. Nublarensis raptors have been known to kill for sport and seem to take great delight in making their prey suffer. A telltale Velociraptor's kill is often torn and shredded beyond recognition. As they grow stronger and more active, the juveniles begin to hunt small prey such as lizards, mammals, and invertebrates by themselves, learning co-operative behavior and vital life skills as they do so. V. nublarensis displays more aggression towards its own kind than its Sornaensis relatives. As they grow into adolescence, the chicks will proceed to fight one another, culling the weak until only the strongest remain. New adults may choose to remain with their natal packs or leave to join or form other packs elsewhere. As the alpha pair grows older, it is not uncommon for them to be displaced and chased out or killed by younger, stronger individuals. To avoid inbreeding within their ranks, raptor packs replenish their gene pools by frequently accepting fresh blood in the form of rogue adults. A thorough inspection is always carried out beforehand, involving the alpha pair sniffing around the newcomer while the rest of the pack forms a tight ring around the newcomer to prevent escape. The newcomer needs to be healthy, strong, capable, and submissive to the alphas of the pack; and the alphas will often snap or lash out to provoke the newcomer into a reaction. If the alphas are satisfied, they will allow the newcomer to stay, although a close eye will be kept on the new recruit for a time afterwards. If the newcomer is deemed too old and weak, diseased, not compliant enough to the alpha's standards or there is simply no room within the pack, it is likely the newcomer will be rejected, either being killed by the pack or chased from the territory. If a pack grows too large for local resources to accommodate its needs; or if tensions are running high between its members (typically after the death or displacement of an alpha), the pack will either attempt to kill off one another to reduce its members, or it will disband, with members often seeking out new packs elsewhere or simply going rogue for a time. Sometimes the pack forms again with at least a few of the same members within the same territory, when food becomes abundant again. Raptors are well known for their high intelligence, having the ability to solve basic puzzles such as opening doors and testing weaknesses in fences; as well as setting basic traps for their prey. They are capable of advanced communication with others of their kind, enabling them to better plan out attacks on their prey, The Nublarensis Velociraptor is generally more active at night. Their cat-like eyes allows them to see with exquisite clarity. after the evacuation some packs of nublar raptors can be around the islands large cave encrusted areas which was believed to be the best environment because of the large twisting trees and various cave systems for pack dens that could be used by the raptors. Their is another pack that lives in the mountain sides using their claws to travel on the steep mountain sides while some Nublar raptors took to the grasslands using the tall grass to ambush large herbivores such as: Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, and triceratops among others. Category:Raptors Category:Theropod